Toren
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Toren |jname=トリト |tmname=Torito |slogan=no |image=Toren.png |size=120px |caption=Toren |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Green |hometown=Fula City |region=Unknown |anime=yes |epnum=M21 |epname=The Power of Us |enva=Eddy Lee |java=Gaku Hamada }} Toren (Japanese: トリト Torito) is one of the main characters of The Power of Us. He is a at Fula City's Pokémon Research Pavilion. History Toren first appeared at the beginning of the movie, riding on a streetcar that also happened to have , Risa, Callahan. Kellie, Mia and Harriet aboard. He was with his , reviewing paperwork for his upcoming presentation. He later dropped his papers on the street while trying to conduct a conversation on his phone and frantically tried to collect them, nervously turning away the concern of the people around him. Later, Toren was trying to find a speaker for his research presentation when he saw Callahan's captivating storytelling on the streets of Fula City. He approached Callahan, who agreed to do the presentation for him if Toren helped him during the Pokémon Catch Race. Toren agreed, even lending Callahan his own . With Toren's help, Callahan was eventually able to win the competition. Toren was later given some papers by Harriet, only to spill some essence of . This ended up causing a group of Pokémon to start following Harriet around, much to her annoyance. The next day, Callahan was delayed in getting to the presentation site after helping with the city's cleanup operation, requiring Toren to do the presentation by himself. This resulted in Callahan's underhanded tactics in winning the Pokémon Catch Race being exposed when he accidentally played a video of him giving Callahan advice. Toren later helped heal Risa's , and accompanied them to the Pokémon Center, after it was injured in a stampede caused by releasing a smoke bomb in the lab. The following day, a scent trail at the site of the stolen eternal flame led , , and the others to the Research Pavilion and Toren's . Toren quickly realized that some spilled ink from the other day was suspicious and investigated the eternal flame pedestal, where he used an ultraviolet light to show that an otherwise invisible trail of Smeargle ink was used in the theft. The scent trail led everyone to Margo, who soon confessed that she had stolen the eternal flame to protect and used the ink in an attempt to go unnoticed. Soon afterward, a mysterious plume of purple smoke appeared in the sky close by. Toren quickly realized that it was his solution, which Team Rocket had stolen. Well aware of the threat the toxic gas would have on Fula City and the Pokémon, Toren planned to produce a large volume of and rushed back to the Research Pavilion. With Ash's words in mind and his Chansey's support, Toren found his voice amongst his fellow s and instructed them to help make up the Natural Cure solution. Unfortunately, the lab lost power and its entire Natural Cure supply because of a raging fire sparked by the Effect Spore. Toren came up with another solution and used Team Rocket's large pile of Lum Berries to make a new elixir. With a car waiting from the office of Mayor Oliver, Toren rushed over to the abandoned power plant to spread the Lum Berry gas using the facility's large turbines. Toren reluctantly handed the elixir to Callahan and joined the Pokémon following Harriet as they pushed the starter turbine to move the larger wind turbine. Callahan managed to throw the Lum Berry solution onto the turbine blades and the air was soon cleared of the Effect Spore gas. Toren, Harriet, and Callahan rushed over to the stadium to assist the efforts to combat the fire. Toren remembered that the stadium had a sprinkler system, and he had Ash, Pikachu, and some other Pokémon jump-start the generator. Risa managed to reach the eternal flame pedestal in time, and soon, arrived on the scene to put out the remaining fires. Toren later attended the Wind Festival's closing ceremony and released a lantern into the sky. Character Toren is incredibly timid and shy, fearing even the possibility of brief interactions with other people. Over the course of the movie, however, he learned to be more confident and found the strength to be more assertive for himself. Despite his debilitating shyness, Toren is still happy to assist other people, such as when he helped Callahan during the Pokémon Catch Race and then tried to help Harriet when Pokémon were following her around. Overall, in spite of his shyness, he cares greatly for the well-being of Pokémon, which some of his colleagues respect him for. Pokémon This listing is of Toren's known in the : On hand is Toren's partner Pokémon. Chansey's known moves are and .}} is one of Toren's Pokémon. Toren lent Staryu to Callahan for the Pokémon Catch Race. Staryu's only known move is and its Ability is .}} is one of Toren's Pokémon. None of Lurantis's moves are known.}} Kenta Ōkuma |desc= is one of Toren's Pokémon. None of Smeargle's moves are known.}} is one of Toren's Pokémon. None of Vileplume's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=濱田岳 Gaku Hamada |en=Eddy Lee |da=Michael Slebsager |es_eu=Rodri Martín |th=ภัทรดนัย เสตสุวรรณ Pataradanai Setsuwan |vi=Nguyễn Anh Tuấn }} Names References de:Torsten es:Toren/Hugo it:Taddeo (F21) zh:托里托